


С разных точек зрения

by Whitetiger1993



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fights, First Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993
Summary: Это их первое Рождество и все должно быть идеально. Но не вышло. Они только и делали, что ссорились. Рождеством в доме Эмрисов-Пендрагонов и не пахло.





	С разных точек зрения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210597) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



— Эта слишком большая! Мы даже не запихнем ее в гостиную.  
— Я не виноват, что она такая большая.  
— Ты мог бы выбрать и поменьше.

И это лишь одна из множества ссор, которые начали вспыхивать между ними, как только они начали подготовку к Рождеству. Мерлин привык праздновать Рождество в маленьком и уютном доме с елочкой в углу гостиной, украшенной старинными игрушками и поделками, которые он смастерил, когда был ребенком. Для Артура же Рождество - это елки в каждой достаточно большой комнате, чтобы елка туда влезла, а украшали их обязательно дизайнеры, да еще и праздничными шарами модными именно в этом сезоне.

Артур как будто забыл, что больше не живет в своем поместье “Камелот”, и место в их маленьком арендованном доме ограничено. И это неимоверно бесило Мерлина. Он обожал Рождество и представлял их первое совместное Рождество абсолютно по другому. А они только ссорились. Надо украшать подоконники искусственным снегом? Восторженное “да” от Артура и категоричное “нет” от Мерлина, потому что … ну кто будет убирать это все в январе? Будут ли они развешивать разноцветные и мигающие гирлянды? Горящие глаза и яркое “да” Артура и очередное “нет” от Мерлина, если и будут огоньки - то только немигающие и одноцветные, спасибо. Готовить индейку или нет? “А что еще готовить?” от Мерлина и “Никакой индейки, а то мы будем есть сэндвичи из индейки до самой Пасхи!” от Артура. А рождественскую композицию в саду ставить будем? “Только если я добавлю туда динозавра” от Мерлина и “Ага, чтобы всё украли?” от Артура… Мерлин даже не знал из-за чего они ссорились в этом случае, вроде бы оба были заодно, только по разным причинам.

Уже несколько дней атмосфера была напряженная и любая мелочь могла спровоцировать ссору. Казалось, они ссорятся ради самой ссоры. Мерлину эта ситуация совсем не нравилась. Артур почти с ним не разговаривал, а если и говорил что-то, то обязательно ляпал что-то неправильное, и Мерлин снова сердился. Не так должно было проходить их первое Рождество. Хоть они оба и не были религиозны, но Рождество, все таки, время для семьи и друзей, а Мерлин уже не чувствовал, что они были семьёй. Иногда Мерлин думал, что и друзьями их не назвать.

Они встретились в январе прошлого года. Артур ворвался в магазин, чтобы поменять подарок, который ему не понравился, а Мерлин, который никогда не смог бы позволить себе что-то настолько же дорогое, стоял и наблюдал за теми, кто пришел вернуть свои подарки. Мерлин не смог промолчать и сказал, насколько уродливы были часы, которые подарили Артуру. Золотой даже не сочетался с цветом его волос. Кому вообще нужны часы, когда у тебя всегда с собой телефон? 

Мерлин понимал, что не надо было этого говорить. Продавец мрачно на него посмотрел, но сдержаться Мерлин не смог. Мерлин был уверен, что Артур взбеситься и может даже накричит на него, но вместо этого тот рассмеялся и согласился с Мерлином. Он ничего не стал брать в замену часов и попросил перевести деньги обратно на их счет - это означало, что у его семьи был счет в этом ювелирном магазине и они могли брать любые товары, а все условия оплаты улаживались даже без упоминания цены (об этом Мерлин узнал намного позже) - и пригласил Мерлина на чашечку кофе в качестве благодарности за спасение от менее ужасных часов, которые он планировал выбрать.

Это был головокружительный год: они начали встречаться, очень быстро решили жить вместе, подобрали дом и съехались. И все, чего хотел Мерлин - это тихое Рождество с Артуром. Мерлин хотел прижаться к Артуру, пить горячий шоколад и любоваться их елкой. Провести праздники так, чтобы было время на передышку.

У Артура было другое видение праздника. Они только-только въехали, и у них в доме была целая комната с коробками, которые только предстояло разобрать, но Артур уже пригласил друзей к ним домой и принял приглашение на какую-то рождественскую вечеринку. 

Этот мир был абсолютно чужд Мерлину. В Элдоре ты ходишь по гостям в декабре и, да, можешь пойти в паб пропустить по стаканчику, но никогда не пойдешь на вечеринку с приглашенным диджеем и шампанским вместо эгг-нога. Если уж совсем на частоту, в любое другое время года так тоже никто не делает.

— Гавейн и Перси будут к пол шестому, и Перси принесет свой печально известный пудинг, а Леон подойдет к шести. - объявил Артур, когда наконец умудрился впихнуть ёлку в единственное место в гостиной, где она могла поместиться. 

— Завтра утром мы заберем твою маму из аэропорта, а около двух часов приедут мои родители.

Мерлин вздохнул. Артур не только пригласил всех их друзей в Сочельник, но и не спросил Мерлина согласен ли он принимать всю эту толпу. А он был не согласен. Как бы он не хотел увидеть свою маму на Рождество, Мерлин не был уверен, что сможет завтра общаться с родителями Артура. С Мерлина хватит. У Мерлина больше нет сил. У него не осталось даже искорки энергии, чтобы пережить завтрашний день. Декабрь и все эти ссоры в конец его измотали. Мерлин не уверен, как они справятся с уборкой, с украшением елки и с едой для такого количества людей, а еще Рождество - подготовить дом и еду для семьи. Он плюхнулся на диван и со злостью посмотрел на елку, как будто это ее вина. 

— Эй, что случилось? - Артур принес коробки с гирляндами и украшениями для дома, поставил на пол и посмотрел на Мерлина.  
— Всё.  
— Что? - спросил Артур с тревогой.  
— Я устал, Артур, я так устал. Почему мы все время ссоримся?

Артур подошел к дивану и сел на кофейный столик.  
— Что значит ссоримся все время?  
— Мы только и делаем, что ссоримся весь месяц.

Мерлин вздохнул. Теперь Артур увидел, что Мерлин совсем обессилен.  
— С чего ты взял, что мы ссоримся?

Тогда Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, и увидел на его лице только замешательство.  
— Мы спорили о том, куда идти и что делать, какие украшения вешать, что готовить на рождественский ужин и чем наряжать елку. Мы ссорились даже по поводу размера елки. Если мы даже не можем решить брокколи или цветную капусту готовить на гарнир, что нам остается?

На мгновение Артур не знал, что сказать.  
— Ты так на это смотришь? Я никогда … Мы праздновали Рождество по разному в наших семьях и я подумал, что будет весело показать тебе, что значит декабрь для меня. Я и не предполагал, что ты воспримешь это как ссоры. Мы просто … обсуждали то, к чему привыкли, пытались найти компромисс и определить, что Рождество значит для нас с тобой.

Мерлин сглотнул комок в горле.

Артур протянул руку и погладил Мерлина по щеке.  
— Знаешь что, я позвоню всем и отменю сегодняшнюю вечеринку, и у нас будет тихий и спокойный сочельник, посмотрим фильм и набьём животы индейкой. Её поздно отменять.  
— Что? - спросил Мерлин в недоумении. Он был впечатлен тем, что Артур купил огромную птицу, которая ждала своего часа внизу, в морозилке? Ну или Мерлин надеялся, что Артур вытащил ее из холодильника, чтобы индейка успела разморозится.

— Что “что”? - Артур посмотрел на Мерлина одним из своих фирменных невинных взглядов. - Ты же знаешь, я не умею готовить. А сбросить всю готовку на тебя я не мог, так что когда ты попросил меня позаботится об индейке, я позвонил в ресторан. - он пожал плечами. - Нас может начать тошнить от вида брокколи и цветной капусты, так как еды будет много, все таки мы пригласили десять человек , но мы справимся.

Мерлин уставился на Артура. Мерлин постоянно забывал, что его парень преступно богат и если даже он не будет работать ни одного дня в своей жизни, у него останется куча денег. Ему бы никогда не пришло в голову позвонить и заказать еду в ресторане.

— Итак … никакой готовки?

Артур покачал головой.  
— Нет, не считая нескольких чашек кофе после ужина, которые нам придется сделать для наших друзей, никакой готовки. - осторожно улыбнулся Артур. - Надеюсь, ты не расстроишься, что тот же ресторан привезет нам обед и ужин завтра. Я подумал, что завтрашний день и так будет сумбурным, нам надо забрать твою маму, потом приедут мои родители … А клининговая служба уберет весь возможный кошмар, который за собой оставят наши друзья.

— То есть … ты обо всем позаботился.  
Мерлин не знал, нравится это ему или нет. Опять все пошло по сценарию Артура, а это и было причиной их ссор, хоть Артур и не понимал что они у них были.  
— Нет, не обо всем. Очевидно, я не замечал, что тебе не все нравится. Так как ты хочешь устроить праздник?  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Можем мы … Можем мы провести спокойный день после Рождества? Только ты и я? 

Артур подвинулся и сел рядом с Мерлином.  
— Знаешь, а твоя мама не будет против пойти в оперу с моими родителями в день подарков без нас?  
Мерлин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Артура. Едва различимая улыбка появилась на лице Мерлина.  
— Думаю, она не будет возражать, она же знает, что мы не фанаты оперы.  
— Тогда у нас будет наш собственный тихий день подарков. Никакой уборки, никакой готовки, и никого вокруг, только ты и я.  
— Я бы очень этого хотел.

Мерлин положил голову на плечо Артура. Вес всего мира упал с его плеч. Артур все продумал, а не пытался беспечно возложить на него еще больше работы. Он не считал, что они ссорились, и сейчас когда он узнал, что Мерлина что-то не устраивает, Артур делал все, чтобы это исправить.

Они просидели так бок о бок несколько минут, пока взор Мерлина не вернулся к огромной елке.  
— Что мы будем с ней делать?  
— Хмм…

Артур притянул Мерлина ближе к себе и уткнулся лицом в волосы Мерлина.  
— Сложно решить. Ты может быть и прав. Она немножко велика для нашей гостиной.  
— Уже поздно искать другую.

Это все равно уже не имело смысла.

— Тогда чем будем её украшать? У меня нет старых игрушек, которые можно было бы повесить, но у меня много других украшений. Выбери, что тебе больше нравится. А еще думаю, я видел твою обувную коробку, на которой написано Рождество. Почему бы не посмотреть, что там.

Мерлин встал и пошел искать коробку. Там хранились безделушки, которые он мастерил со своей мамой на протяжении многих лет. Правда ему все равно нужно посмотреть, что принес Артур и решить, будет ли это все сочетаться.

В конце концов елка у них получилась странная: причудливая смесь модных шаров, звездочек, сделанных из соломы, и маленьких войлочных игрушек. Кое-где виднелся нарисованный Тардис, а оплетали елку множество волшебных огней, которые излучали очень теплый свет и создавали ощущение, что она искрится.

Доставка из ресторана приехала во время, а сотрудники ресторана все очень красиво сервировали. Им хватило времени даже помыться и одеться до того, как первые гости зазвонили в дверь. 

Артур протянул руку и игриво потянул за бабочку Мерлина.  
— Ты выглядишь фантастически сегодня.  
— Ты тоже. - улыбнулся Мерлин. 

После того как они нарядили елку, Мерлин был снова полон энергии. Их обычным совместным рождественским праздникам в будущем, вероятно, нужна будет более тонкая настройка, но он был уверен, что они справятся.  
Артур наклонился и нежно поцеловал его.  
— Люблю тебя.

Мерлин засиял и собирался вернуть ему поцелуй, когда на дверной звонок снова очень нетерпеливо нажали. Несколько раз.

Смеясь, они пошли открывать дверь и встречать своих друзей.


End file.
